Xehanort's Halves
by The German City
Summary: The Grand Master of all Heartless speaks with the Supreme Leader of all Nobodies regarding certain matters, including their original self's plan in the grand scheme of things.


Ansem, Seeker of Darkness took in the scenery of the End of the World around him, having arrived at the world of Heartless for the first time through the Final Keyhole. It didn't have the vast numbers of Heartless like Hollow Bastion did, but the native Heartless were certainly powerful in comparison to the Heartless of other worlds, even including types that he doubted other worlds even knew existed.

But all that wasn't on his mind at that moment. Instead, he was thinking about the powerful presence he had felt at the exact same location where Maleficent had been slain by the Keybearer after he had left Hollow Bastion. It was one he was most familiar with, one he had neither no wish nor intention to fight with, as it would most likely cost him his life.

Ansem then felt that same presence directly behind him. "Come out here Xemnas, I can smell you from a mile away." the Dark Seeker commanded. The presence didn't seem to acknowledge him, so he sighed and added a bitter, "Please?"

This time, the presence revealed itself, appearing as a figure in a black coat with its hood up. "So polite of you to ask nicely." the figure known as Xemnas said in a voice that resembled Ansem's own only in an emotionless way.

"That doesn't matter to me." Ansem retorted sharply, "What I want to know is why you were in Hollow Bastion." This was something that took Xemnas a while to answer, as if the answer was unimportant. "I was preparing for my chance to take Kingdom Hearts." he finally replied, answering as though he were asked a simple math question.

Ansem glared at Xemnas suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?" the dark-skinned man queried in a hostile manner. "I meant what I said." the coated man replied nonchalantly. The Dark Seeker gritted his teeth, growing highly irritated with Xemnas by the second. "I meant, what do you mean by preparing?" Ansem elaborated. "You obviously have Sora's Nobody within your grasp, as I clearly saw him turn into a Heartless the moment after he stabbed himself with the Keyblade of Heart before the Final Keyhole, so what could you possibly want with Sora himself?"

Xemnas merely smirked at the question, seemingly amused by it. "I just took a mere sample of Sora's memories so that I could ensure my victory, should Sora and Roxas both prove either useless or a threat to me and my plans." the black-coated man explained calmly.

This statement only confused Ansem. "But how could Sora's memories possibly help yo-" the Dark Seeker began, but suddenly remembered something Xemnas had told him about earlier on. "You intend to create a Replica of Sora?" he asked, to which the other man merely nodded.

Ansem just sneered at Xemnas. "I don't see why you're preparing at all." the Heartless Master mocked, "We had a deal, and it was that I would attempt to claim Kingdom Hearts before you, and now that I'm so close, there's nothing anyone can do to stop me, not even you."

Xemnas merely smirked under his hood and questioned the Dark Seeker, "Can you be certain about that, my dear other half?" Ansem glared and snarled out a, "What?" Xemnas merely chuckled before continuing, "There could always be a chance that Sora could eliminate you before you make the attempt to open the Door to Darkness."

This drove Ansem over the edge. "Are you suggesting that I, the ultimate Heartless, will lose in battle to a greenhorn Keybearer like that boy?" he nearly yelled. "You could say that I am." said a smirking Xemnas. Darkness flared around Xehanort's Heartless in reaction to his anger. "Why I oughta-" Ansem snarled before being cut off. "Ah, ah, ah." Xemnas chided as he extended his right arm towards his side with his hand open-palmed, as if he were about to summon a weapon of sorts.

That single motion quelled all of Ansem's rage in an instant. "You wouldn't dare." he stated. "Try me. After all, you're the only Heartless I would ever use the Master's Keyblade on." Xemnas challenged.

Ansem could only grit his teeth in frustration. He then decided to move on to another subject. "Fine, then tell me how the plan for the true Organization XIII is progressing." Xemnas lowered his hand at this and said, "Not very well. Despite having been fed the lies, they have become independent and have developed their own personalities. The only exceptions to this are Xigbar and Saïx, who either already had a piece of the Master's heart implanted into him, or is the only ideal vessel, respectively. Roxas is a fine candidate for a vessel, but we'll be lucky if we manage to keep him."

Ansem just snorted at this. "That's the problem with Nobodies. They're all able to think for themselves instead of just taking orders without questioning them like the Heartless do." The Dark Seeker then smirked and said, "But that also means it's a good thing that the Master arranged for me to go back in time and meet his younger self so he could gather more of himself to complete the true Organization."

"And if even that isn't enough?" the Superior questioned. "Well," the Seeker of Darkness paused before continuing, "There's always Riku, or perhaps Sora. But even if those two are failures, there are always others we could use for that plan."

Xemnas merely chuckled before saying, "Very well then. If that is all you have to say, I shall be taking my leave here. I have an Organization of Nobodies to attend to and some potential traitors to root out." With that, the Nobody of Xehanort left in a flicker of darkness, leaving the Heartless of Xehanort to mull things over.

Ansem soon decided that even if he was unable to claim Kingdom Hearts, he would make Riku's life a living Hell as much as possible, and do as much as he could to benefit the true Organization when he was revived. But for now, he would wait for Sora and his sidekicks beyond the Final Rest at the remains of Destiny Islands where they would have their grand battle.

**I did this because no one ever does dialogue between these two. The reason why Xemnas is able to summon Xehanort's Keyblade is because the KH wiki said he could, but he simply chose not to use it. But I imagine that he would only use it against an opponent that he thought was truly strong in his eyes, his own Heartless counterpart included. Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura.**


End file.
